AntiProm
by Jessimischa
Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't going to her senior prom, this is what her friends do when when they find out... Quinn centric, Faberry Friendship, Quick, minor Finchel, Tike, Samcedes.


Anti-Prom

One-Shot

_3 weeks to Prom. Yet here I was still stuck in this chair. I know I am going to get out of it, I can make my legs move a little bit, I just have to get my strength up.  
>Thinking back it is sad how obsessed with Prom I became last year. Dragging poor Finn into my prom royalty crazy, making him hand out buttons, slapping Rachel Berry because Finn still loved her, yep I definitely had a case of the prom crazies. It wasn't going to be like that this year though, because I Quinn Fabray am not attending my senior prom.<em>

2 days to Prom. Rachel has forced Quinn to go dress shopping with her.  
>"Do you think Finn will like this" Rachel asked as she stepped out in a low cut bright red floor length number, with a large slit down the thigh.<br>Quinn almost spat out her drink "Rachel, that is so… HOT! Are you sure you'd be comfortable in it? I mean it is not exactly _you_" Quinn thought back to the night gown looking number Rachel had worn at her house party.  
>Rachel just shrugged "I'm going to get into NYADA Quinn, which is my first step to Broadway, I am going to have to get used to wearing these sorts of dresses when I start winning Tony's"<br>"Well I hope Finn has a tight grip on you" Quinn replied admiring her friends confidence.  
>"He has nothing to worry about" Rachel said so sure of herself. "So about <em>your<em> dress Quinn"  
>"Rachel I told you I am not going"<br>"Fine, but you really have to try on this one. You'd look stunning in it Quinn and if you aren't going to experience the night, you should at least experience the dress" Rachel demanded handing Quinn a yellow dress that fit snuggly up top and popped out at the knees, it had a white ribbon tied under the chest and was detailed beautifully.  
>Quinn rolled her eyes and agreed to take the dress, hoping to get Rachel off her back.<br>"I can get the dress on myself, but I need your help doing up the back"

5 minutes later Quinn called to say she was ready. "Do you need to chair?" Rachel called.  
>"No I have something to hold onto, I am OK to stand for a few more minutes" Quinn lifted back the curtain. Rachel zipped up the dress and admired her friend she looked stunning. Rachel thought about how much of a shame it was she wouldn't be showing it off at prom… but someone important would get to see it…<br>"Can I take it off now Rachel?"  
>"Quinn, you look beautiful! Are you sure about prom?"<br>"I'm sure" Quinn replied, knowing that if she were to go to prom this would be the dress, and feeling a little saddened about her decision not to go.

The girls left the store, with Rachel's dress all wrapped up. "Oh hold on Quinn, I think I left my phone in the change room. Stay here I'll be right back" Rachel ran back to the store.  
>"Excuse me, that yellow dress my friend was trying on. I'll take it" Rachel smiled.<br>"That'll be $150" Rachel handed over the cash, she wouldn't miss it, the cause was worth it.  
>"Just put it in the same bag as mine please" Rachel asked before running back to Quinn.<br>"Phew I found it" Rachel tried to fake relief over her "misplaced" phone, hiding this from Quinn was becoming harder by the day.

-

12 hours to prom . Pucks phone buzzed on his night stand. IT'S 7A.M RACHEL BERRY! He thought to himself. "Hello" he mumbled into the phone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yes Rachel everything on my end is taken care of… are you sure I picked the right corsage?... yes I have a yellow tie… Rach come on it is 7A.M everything is fine we have plenty of time. .. thanks for your help Rach see you soon." Puck wanted to go back to sleep but truthfully he couldn't focus on anything but today. Everything had been planned out, Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes were all in on it, and it had to be perfect.

-

4 hours to prom. "Thanks for helping us out today Quinn" Mercedes smiled. The four girls sat in Tina's room helping each other get ready for prom, Quinn was dragged along as there "stylist", or so she thought.  
>"Yeah, Quinn we really appreciate it" Tina added trying not to smirk at the events she knew were coming.<br>"Its fine guys, really, I just really want to keep busy" Quinn replied while curling Rachel's hair. "Almost down Rachel, Finn is going to go crazy for you tonight" Quinn smiled. Inside she was feeling kind of deflated she may have gone overboard on the prom last year, but missing it entirely didn't feel great. Still she had made the right choice she thought to herself.  
>She completed Rachel's last curl "All done!"<br>"Thank you so much Quinn" Rachel smiled hugging her. "Now it is our turn to do your hair and make-up"  
>"What why Rach?" Quinn asked confused.<br>"Why not? We have time, it is just for some fun."  
>Quinn was reluctant "alright… I guess it is a little fun"<br>Tina took the curler to Quinn's hair adding loose little curls to her small bob "Your hair is so pretty Quinn"  
>Completing Quinn's make over the girls admired their job. Her hair and make-up didn't match the casual clothes she was wearing, but that would soon change.<p>

-

Half an hour to prom. Mercedes loaded Quinn's dress into her trunk. "I'll take Quinn home before meeting you guys for dinner"  
>"See you soon Mercedes" Tina replied.<br>"We'll miss you tonight Quinn" Rachel added. No they wouldn't.  
>Rachel called Finn "Hey Finny, Mercedes has left with Quinn… she is going to stall things so you guys half an hour to finish up, Tina and I will meet you there in 15 minutes… I love you too."<br>"Anti-Prom is a go-go" She smiled.  
>She pulled up at one of Limas look outs. Everything looked beautiful for guys Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam had actually done a really great job. Lanterns were strung between the trees. The picnic tables had been decorated with fresh flowers, table cloths and candles. It was all rather magical.<br>"What do you think?" Puck said with a smile so big you'd think his face could explode.  
>"It is beautiful" Replied greeting Puck with a hug before going to show off her dress to Finn.<br>"Wow Rachel you look, beautiful" Finn stood gob smacked "I'm so lucky to have you" He added giving his fiancée a little twirl.  
>"Mike and I will set up the make shift stage over her" Tina called from her location.<br>"Where should we go when Quinn first gets here?" Mike added.  
>Puck directed them to hide out at another spot in the park, he'd text them when he was ready for them.<p>

Go time. "Where are you taking my Mercedes? My house was 15 minutes in the other direction!" Quinn demanded "You are going to miss your prom, what will Sam think?"  
>"Oh he won't mind" Mercedes grinned.<br>"I have no clue what you are doing but I am NOT enjoying this!"  
>Mercedes pulled her car up to the look out. "Here we are".<p>

Quinn pulled herself into her chair, and looked around at the scene in front of her, what was going on she thought to herself. She saw a figure step out of the shadows. Someone in a suit.  
>"Your dress is in my trunk Quinn, see you soon." Mercedes gave Quinn a hug before running off to find Sam and the others.<br>"MERCEDES WHERE ARE YOU GOING GET BACK HERE! I'LL GET KILLED OUT HERE, WAIT DRESS? WHAT DRESS?" Quinn watched as the figure came closer. What had her friends gotten her into she thought, were they trying to kill her, was she going to one of those girls who are involved in those silly high school pranks where something goes horribly wrong, how could Mercedes just leave her in a park, in a wheel chair for that matter, Wait… is that…? Quinn began to recognize the figure, "Puck?" she called.

Puck heard her voice, the confusion that filled it. Had he made a mistake doing this, butterflies filled his stomach, now was not the time to chuck.  
>He studied Quinn's face. Slight anger, lots of confusion, bit of fear. What did she think he was going to do he wondered.<br>He stood in front of her wearing a grey suit and a yellow tie to match her dress. "Hey Quinn" He gave her a shy smile. "I got you something" He added, handing her a large box.  
>Quinn looked at the box Puck had placed in her hand. "What is going on Puck?"<br>"Just open it." He encouraged.  
>Quinn opened the box in her hand, inside a beautiful yellow corsage. "Puck… why? I am not going to prom remember?... I don't understand."<br>Puck took the corsage and placed it around Quinn's wrist.  
>"Your dress is in the car. I can get one of the girls to help you change if you need." Puck replied without answering her question.<br>"Of course they are in on this" Quinn laughed, "What dress though?"  
>"Your anti-prom dress"<br>"Anti-prom?"  
>"Yes, anti-prom. I couldn't have you missing out on your senior prom Quinn. I may not care about it much, but you do, I know it means <em>something<em> to you, and you mean _something_ to me. So if you won't go to prom, we'll bring prom to you. Who needs the douche bags at McKinley anyway? Our prom is exclusive, and you are the star guest" Puck took Quinn's hand, and looked her in the eyes "you deserve this Quinn, a special night, _because you are special, _not only to me, but the world.  
>Quinn began to tear up, was he really doing this?<br>"Puck…" she whispered struggling to hold back her tears "why are you being so sweet to me?"  
>"I'm not bad ass all the time Quinn, I want you to have a memorable senior prom, so that is what you are going to get, now if you want to change I will take you to our table"<br>A smile enveloped Quinn's face. "OK" she agreed.  
>"Oh before I forget. Will you go to prom with me Quinn Fabray?" Puck knew he was being cheesy but he could tell Quinn loved it.<br>"Of course." Quinn replied before going to change, "I won't need any help changing, I can do it myself" Quinn said proudly "But no peaking!" she teased.  
>"I wouldn't dare" Puck said covering his eyes.<p>

It was a bit of a struggle but Quinn managed to get herself into the very same yellow dress that Rachel had made her try on. She didn't forget her phone that day Quinn realized thankfully for her friend's gesture. Puck had texted Sam to greet them, Mercedes came and gave Quinn a hug "You look amazing" she smiled.  
>"She looks beautiful" Puck cut in.<br>"Now Quinn how would you like to go down to that table?" Sam was the usher for the moment.  
>"I want to walk, with Puck. Would you help me Puck?" she asked.<br>"Of course I will."  
>Sam and Mercedes took the chair down to the picnic table where dinner had been set by Rachel and Finn. Puck slowly walked with Quinn clutching to his arm.<br>"I'm sorry Puck, I still can't get very far, very fast"  
>"It is fine Quinn, take your time, I don't mind waiting" Puck had a strong grip on Quinn scared that she may fall. "We're almost there Quinn"<br>"I think I've used all the strength I have for now, Puck. I am sorry but can you get Mercedes to bring the chair?" Quinn said feeling slightly deflated. At that moment Puck swept her into his arms.  
>"PUCK!" She screamed and giggled "What are you doing?"<br>"What? It is faster this way any way, I don't mind" he said with a wink. 

Puck set her down at the table and Quinn admired the effort her friends had put into this.  
>"Look over there" Puck nudged.<br>Mike and Tina had set up a stage and where going to alternate between Finn, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes to perform.  
>Tina was singing beautiful romantic prom songs while Mike danced around her. Puck set Quinn's dinner in front of her and they dined with their friends while watching. Tina and Mike joined them as Rachel and Finn took the stage, Quinn was having the time of her life. Senior prom could not compare to this.<p>

"Now if everyone could just pay attention for a moment we have some special announcements to make" Rachel called.  
>"As voted by the highly regarded panel here tonight we would like to announce the prom King and Queen" Finn added.<br>"And the Prom King goes to"  
>Finn did a little drum roll with his cutlery.<br>"Noah Puckerman" Finn declared  
>"YEAH, YEAH IN YOUR FACE SAM EVANS!" Noah celebrated, laughing as Sam pretended to sulk and act shocked at Pucks win.<br>"Rigged!" Sam laughed.  
>"… And the Queen goes to"<br>Quinn smiled at the clear set up by her friends.  
>"Quinn Fabray"<br>A tear fell from Quinn's eye, what had she done to deserve her friends doing this? Why had Puck decided to go out of his way to make her happy?  
>"Quinn, can I have this dance?" Puck asked bending down the meet her eye level.<br>Mercedes and Sam were performing the Prom King and Queen dance 

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.___

  
>"Of course!" Quinn cried as she pushed herself from her chair.<br>Standing to face Puck was a struggle but she wanted this moment more than anything.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive and not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Puck noticed as Quinn began to struggle a little bit. "Climb on my toes" he whispered in her ear.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"What you think you'll break them? Jump on" He said as he gave her a slight lift up on to them. Quinn placed her head onto his shoulder, Puck liked that. A lot.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<em>

"I really hope you've enjoyed yourself tonight" Puck said as they finished their dance.  
>"Every minute" She replied overwhelmed at everyone's kindness.<br>"Quinn…?" Puck began before pausing not sure how to continue "… Quinn, I want to be with you. I know you are going to Yale, and I respect that, but I want another chance with you. I promise I will not hold you back. You will be huge Quinn, but if you would let me, I'd like to be there for the ride."  
>With out hesitation Quinn's lips were locked around Pucks. Making up for the lost moments between them, soaking in his scent, tasting his tongue, grasping onto his shirt as she tried to keep herself upright.<br>"Are you sure?" She asked as she pulled away.  
>"Quinn, I love you, I have never been so sure in my life"<br>"You're special you know that Puck? And evidentially very romantic, I would LOVE for you to join me, because I love you too."  
>"Really?" Puck smiled tears filling his eyes.<br>"She said yes you idiot! Don't let her change her mind!" Rachel yelled. They'd almost forgot their friends were still present.  
>"I won't" Puck called back, pulling Quinn in for another kiss, "not ever again". <p>


End file.
